CommitmentPhobia
by angyxoxo
Summary: Here it is again, sadly... ( Well, it's Rogue and Remy's relationship in X-treme times. Somewhat AU. It's the ups and downs of their now phsycial relationship. Revised and edited.
1. Normality is Bliss

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

This story takes place during the X-Treme X-men time. It's after x-treme x-men x-pose #2. That would seem about right.

**Commitment-Phobia**

It was half past seven as the sun shone brightly through the window and gently onto the southern belle's serene face. With the knowledge that the light probably would not subside until eleven hours later, she slowly succumbed to opening her eyes to greet the warm sunlight. Instead of being welcomed by the light, she found a pair of rubies staring straight into her emerald green eyes.

"Mornin' chere." The owner of those magnificent rubies greeted her.

"Mornin' sugah. How long ya been starin' at me?" She asked while she released a loud yawn and stretched her arms.

"It's 'bout eight a.m. now, so Remy'll have to say… since 4 in de mornin'." He replied with an amused smirk on his face.

She let out a pleased giggle at his response, then, calmed right down as she put a hand on each side of his face. She stared up into his eyes, and said in the most serious matter, "you're crazy, swamp rat."

"Chere, don' y' know dat Remy's only crazy for you." He replied right on cue as he bent down and kissed her.

This was part of the regular routine in the Raven-LeBeau household since the first night they had spent in their new home when Remy actually stayed up all night just watching Rogue slumber. Although they both realized how cheesy this act of love was, it ceased to prevent them from doing it simply because they were finally free of all obstacles when it came to loving each other. And they were intent on taking advantage of that very fact.

After a deep long kiss, Rogue finally managed to pull away from Remy in order to catch that necessary breath of air. Following their kiss, only silence filled the room for silence was all that was needed. Rogue only stared up at Remy while she marveled at how close they had become. Every time she thought about their new relationship where she was finally able to express her love to him physically, she always thanked her lucky stars that they both didn't walk through the gates of heaven on that fateful night. While Rogue was internally expressing her gratitude to the heavens, Remy simply allowed himself to drown in her sea-green eyes.

So, for the next fifteen minutes, Rogue lied on the bed while Remy hovered on top of her, and both of them relished in each other's touch. Remy started to trace her jaw line with his index finger, while he made it a point to memorize every freckle on her gorgeous face. He noted that there was a new one that sprung up at the corner of her mouth. This new fact only encouraged him to bend down and gave her a long lingering kiss.

When they broke a part to gasp for air, Rogue took in a deep breath and pushed Remy off of her. He fell back onto the bed next to her with a stunned expression his face. While he got over his initial shock, Rogue got up and off the bed. She walked towards her dresser and grabbed a few items before she headed in the direction of the bathroom. Eventually, Remy registered in his mind that Rogue was apparently not going to come back to bed, thus it explained his outburst. "WAIT!"

Rogue whipped around with a hand on her hip and responded, "what?"

Sensing a small opportunity, Remy positioned himself on his side, while his left elbow rested on the bed and his head rested on the his left hand. His left leg lied on the bed straight, while his right leg was bent. Basically, against the background of the sunlight shining through the window, he looked like he was straight off the cover of any romance novels found in the local drugstore. Rogue suppressed a giggle at the somewhat ridiculous but still adorable sight.

"Where y' going, chere?" Remy drawled with his sexy Cajun accent.

She couldn't hold it in any longer as a chuckle escaped her luscious crimson lips. Upon seeing his girlfriend laugh at what he thought was one of his best performances, he simply pouted as his confidence became slightly crushed.

This only amused Rogue further and as much as she wanted to kiss that pout off those gorgeous lips, she merely answered, "as much as ah love to hang around in bed and have ya be my sex slave all day, a girl's gotta work to pay the mortgage, sugah."

"Aww… c'mon chere, let's just fool around for a lil bit? Dis bed is much too big for Remy when you're not in it." He pleaded playfully, as he patted the spot where she had been lying.

"Sugah, ah have a lot t' do at work today. Need to work on two messed up bikes that just came in yesterday. We'll play when ah come home. Y' can cook me up sometin' nice for dinnah, and ah'll give ya sometin' nice for dessert." She answered and gave him a flirtatious wink.

Her teasing didn't help subside his arousal at all. Instead, the sight of her barely clothed body only encouraged it. "Chere, you're driving Remy crazy here. How do you expect a man to wait 'til y' get home for some action? Especially when y' look like dat!" He exclaimed.

Rogue giggled as she could tell that he was trying really hard not to let his hormones get the best of him. She finally caved in and said, "Fine, swamp rat. We'll fool around for a lil' bit on one condition."

"Dat would be what, chere?" Remy asked eagerly as he got up, looking as if he was ready to pounce on her.

"We fool around in the shower. It'll save me time. Ah might as well kill two birds wit' one stone." As quickly as the words left her mouth, Remy lost his boxers, practically attacked Rogue by ripping off her barely there underwear, and carried her into the bathroom where the shower was waiting for them.

It was just another day in the Raven-LeBeau household.

-------------

**Author's Note: **Obviously, I'm not fond of ff.net at the moment. I'm still extremely angry at them for deleting my account without providing me with an explanation. Then, my anger turns to sadness because some of the reviews some people left for my stories really meant a lot to me, and those people know who they are. Not to mention, that all the reviews I left for other people were completely gone. I don't want to start a new account, but this seems like the only option since I do not have the time and patience to set up my own site. I guess, I'll take this as an opportunity to revise a lot of my old stories and re-write the lost chapters of some other stories. Give me time, and hopefully i'll get back into the regular flow of writing. As of now, I'm going to just revise, edit, and improve some old stuff and slowly post stories up one by one. Maybe, ff.net will explain to me why my old account was deleted or even recover it. I doubt that would happen. Just to note though, I wasn't going to continue writing. I was really going to call it quits, and it might still end up that way since I'm not writing any thing new. But my best friend basically said that she would angry and disappointed with me if I stopped doing something I love and then i thought about all those wonderful people I've met through ff.net and who have been so gracious and loyal to me and my stories. So, this is for all my wonderful readers because it sure as hell isn't for ff.net... and not really for me either... not anymore anyway, but maybe one day again.


	2. Questions need answers, not milk

-Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

This story takes place during the X-Treme X-men Times. I don't know when it would take place because if it's before the whole storm thing, it wouldn't make sense, and the intifada story isn't over yet so I don't know how it ends, but let's just say it'll be after intifada story., or the intifada story never happened. I'll decide after I know how intifada ends.

**Commitment-Phobia**

                 Anna Raven walked along the boardwalk, completely covered from head to toe in grease and oil. Work that day was strenuous and dirty and she wouldn't have preferred it any other way. The two bikes that had looked as if it stood no chance of ever working well again were all fixed up, waxed, polished, and ready for pick-up. It was another successful day for the temporary absence X-man at her relatively 'normal' job as a mechanic.

                While she walked, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. Thus, she stopped and gazed at it. It was absolutely gorgeous and it was one of the reasons why she loved this place. Remy and her had settled down at Valle Soleada for a couple of months now, surprisingly because of his insistence. The minute their journey had brought them there, she knew that was where she wanted to call home and unexpectedly, it was Remy who verbalized that sentiment. The close-knit community of mutants and humans alike was extraordinary to be around. It almost made her feel like she had been successful at being an X-Man, even if that dream of peaceful co-existence survived only in a small community like Valle Soleada.

                Within days of reaching the small beach side town, they had found a terrific beach house with a decent price. Then, she began to introduce herself as Anna Raven to her neighbours and eventually everyone else who inquired what her name was. She wasn't quite sure how she came about the name, Anna, but it seemed somewhat fitting and most likely it had been the first name that came to mind. And Raven, well, even if Mystique had been the worst possible mother, she was the only family Rogue had ever known. So, Raven felt fitting.

                For the first couple of weeks of living in Valle Soleada, Rogue became quickly bored with the carefree life of having no real obligations or duties. Sure, it had been a great couple of weeks of playing honeymoon with Remy, but she felt that she should be productive somehow. Plus, they still had to pay off a mortgage, and even though Remy insisted that he had a great amount of money stashed up, she still wanted to experience this new 'normal' life to its fullest.

                This was the incentive that drove her to start job hunting. She had applied for every job listing in the papers from being a waitress to a construction worker. At one point, she almost took an offer of being a bartender at the local club. However, Remy would not let her take the job because he insisted that he wanted his "chere" home at night in his arms where she belonged. She finally found a job at the local auto body shop, and her skills and knowledge of cars and especially motorcycles impressed her boss to such an extent that he had hired her right on the spot. Yes, Anna Raven was definitely happy. She had a sweetie, a house, a normal 9-5 job, and a life to call her own.

                Anna looked down at her watch, and realized that it was getting late. Remy would expect her to be home in twenty minutes. With one last look towards the horizon, she turned away and continued home, whistling all the way.

-xoxo-

                Remy LeBeau, dressed in a 'kiss the chef' apron, was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. He was making his famous seafood gumbo. He added in some cayenne and tasted his concoction. It tasted perfect, he thought, though he didn't expect anything less than perfect when it came to his cooking. Remy smiled contently as he tasted another sample of the gumbo. Perfection was definitely the word. 

                Pulling himself away from his savory dish just long enough to check the time, he realized that it was almost ten to six. Rogue should be home in ten minutes. The word 'perfect' came to his mind again as he realized that he had ten minutes to spare. Remy took off his apron, walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

                The last couple of months had been blissful. He had fallen in love with Valle Soleada, but who wouldn't with the wonderful weather the town seemed to have every single day. It hardly ever got cold there, and the cold was something he was never fond of. Then, there was the matter of living by the beach. Having a house by the ocean meant he was able to see Rogue in a bikini on a regular basis. He smiled as he remembered the first time he went along on one of her bikini shopping sprees. The sales lady practically had to pry their dressing room open in order to yank Remy out of there. If it weren't for the fact that Rogue had spent over five hundred dollars on multiples of skimpy bathing wear, they would have most likely been banned from the store. Along with that delightful memory, he recalled the carefree smile Rogue had on her face all day long. Seeing her happy made him happy, and that was something they constantly lacked in their rocky relationship, but not anymore. 

                Since they had settled down in Valle Soleada, Rogue insisted on getting herself a job whereas Remy refused to look for one. The reason was mainly because he didn't have to work especially with the huge sums of money he had stashed up in various accounts. Plus, he never worked an honest job in his entire life and he had no intention of starting. There would simply be too much irony if he did. It amused him that Rogue became a mechanic though. She always came home dirty, and her appearance never ceased to turn him on especially when it meant that he had a helping hand in cleaning her up. He could definitely get used to this whole touching thing.

                What he was still getting used to was the fact that they were 'settled down' in Valle Soleada. Sure, it was him that insisted on it and he didn't regret that decision. But as much as he loved this town, he had only really suggested settling down there because it seemed like Rogue had wanted it, though she was afraid to say it. He never thought he'd be the type to settle down anywhere, and that was what he was trying to get used to. Though, a part of him still believed that one day they would get up and leave as simple as they had rooted themselves down.

                Perhaps the major problem that he was trying to overcome was the fear he felt from settling down with Rogue. Under no circumstances would he give Rogue up again, but his fear of losing a part of his freedom scared him. He never truly thought that he would ever tie himself down to one woman for the rest of his life. Even when he had married Belladonna, in his heart he had known that their marriage wouldn't work out. Though he loved Rogue, he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to be with just her and only her.

                But at the same time, there was no other woman like Rogue. She was so incredibly strong, passionate, and beautiful. A woman like her could make a man do anything, and if at that very moment she walked in and asked him to go jump off a cliff, Remy knew he would have done it. The control she had over his heart was so strong, yet, she didn't even know it and if she did, she was certainly not abusing it.  In addition, he loved her because she understood him like nobody else ever did or could. She was always able to put into words of what he felt even when he wasn't sure of it himself. Her ability to understand him scared him, but that only made him love her even more. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he loved what he feared for it brought a certain thrill. Perhaps not. Despite the lack of reasoning on his part, the one thing he still couldn't completely grasp was the concept of love. He thought he had known love. He had thought he was in love with Rogue before the circumstances they were in now. But being around her and only with her, completely changed the definition of love for him. He wasn't even sure how to explain into words what love was, but what he felt from it was so much more blissful than he had ever remembered.

                "Honey, Ah'm home!" Rogue bellowed from the door, pulling Remy away from his thoughts.

                He got up and went to greet her at the door. "Mon Dieu!" He cried as he saw how filthy she was. "Looks like mon chere crawled into a sewer and decided to go swimming." He commented, still looking her over.

                Rogue stuck out her tongue at him, and then asked wisely, "Sugah, y 'sure yah don't wanna take back what ya just said?"

                Remy chuckled at her childish threat and responded, "actually, Remy take dat back. Ma cherie looks like she gotten in a mud wrestling match instead."

                "Fine! Since, ah've already been in a match today like ya said, then there ain't no point for us to go a round tonight, eh?" She replied coolly.

                "Aww, chere, y'know Remy don't mean it like dat. Just teasin ya. C'mon mon ange, Remy'll give y' a kiss and make it all better." He replied as he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a deep longing kiss.

                Rogue succumbed to his lips for a few seconds before she found the strength to pull away from him, "a kiss still ain't gonna mean ya'll be getting some tonight."

                "C'mon, Roguey, you know y'll want it as much as dis Cajun. How about we go repeat de show from dis mornin' t' remind y' about how much y'll want dis Cajun and his magic hands later?" He whispered into her ear, and gave her lobe a little nibble. He smirked happily as he felt her knees go weak from his action.

                "Swamp rat, ah hate ya." Rogue said feebly.

                Acknowledging this was her way of saying yes, he lifted her up into his arms. "Sure you do, petite. Dat's why you got dis Cajun all dirty to join ya in the shower, non?" Without giving her a chance to answer, he bent down, kissed her, and carried her off to the bathroom where the shower was waiting once again.

-xoxo-

                "Sugah, ya really outdid yourself this time. Dis is de best gumbo ah've tasted in a long time." Rogue said with her mouth full.

                Remy laughed as he watched her gobble up the stew. It was nearly nine and they had spent more time in the shower than expected. However, they had taken a detour to the bedroom, before they even returned to the kitchen to eat. He wasn't surprised that she'd be hungry after all that 'exercise'.

                "Chere, don't talk wit' your mouth full. Plus, dis gumbo ain't no different from all de other times, Remy made it." He replied but his expression turned to shock when a realization came to him, "Unless… you never liked my gumbo from before!" He said, as he pointed a accusing finger at her.

                Rogue almost spat the gumbo out as she saw how humorous he looked at the moment. She swallowed what she had in her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. "Umm, umm… of course ah did, sugah. Ah meant, best gumbo in a long time dat's umm…" She trailed off while trying to find an excuse.

                "Fine. So de truth comes out! Mon chere never liked Remy's gumbo from before. Fine!" Gambit said and proceeded to pout, yet, he maintained an adorable expression in case she wanted to make it up to him with some pity sex.  Still trying not to laugh, she put her bowl of gumbo down, walked over to a moping Remy, and plopped herself down on his lap.

                "Of course, ah loved your gumbo from before. Ah just meant that, umm… ya hadn't made gumbo in a long time. That's why it's been a long time since ah've eaten good gumbo." She said as convincingly as she could convey in order to convince him that her explanation was the truth, although she knew the real was that he usually overloaded his gumbo with cayenne.

                "Right, dis t'ief ain't a fool. I can smell a liar from miles away." He said defiantly while he struggled to keep up his act, but was finding it a hard task to do since the situation was usually the other way around.

                "Did ya pick dat up from Wolverine? How many times do ah have to tell ya, dat sniffing around especially people, ain't a normal thing t'do?" She commented lightly, but when she received no response from him, not even a smile, she realized that she would have to start playing dirty. "This position isn't comfortable at all, sugah. Hold on, ah'll get back to our conversation as soon as…" Rogue shifted from her sideway-sitting position on his lap, to straddling his lap. "Much better. Now what were we talking about?" She asked flirtatiously, as she could see that Remy was trying hard to resist her attempt.

                "Dat ain't gonna work. I'm still mad at ya!" he said strongly and pried his eyes away from her.

                "Really, now? Man, it's hot in here, Remy, don't ya think? Don't mind me if ah take off my shirt, k?" She said, took off her shirt, and threw it behind her. She wrapped her arms around Remy and lowered her face to his, inches from kissing him. "Ya still mad, sugah?"

                "Umm…hell with it!!" He cried as his hormones got the better side of him as he found himself kissing Rogue and running his hands all over her half-naked body.

                After a few minutes of making out like there was no tomorrow on the chair, he slowly got up with her legs wrapped around his waist, carried her to the couch, and laid her down. There he proceeded to kiss her entire body while mumbling sweet French phrases in between the kisses. As he made her way back to her lips, he whispered, "Je t'aime toujours."

                "Ah love ya too, sugah." She whispered back, as he started doing some serious damage to her neck that would undoubtedly leave a handsome mark later.

                "Remy, do you evah think that ya will ever be wit' anyone besides me from now on?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

                Remy moved back up to her lips and right before he kissed her, he answered, "non. Not in a million years. You're de only one I want, Rogue."

                Rogue stopped him from kissing her and he laid on top of her, noses touching, and eyes staring into each other's. "Then why don't we get married?" She asked softly.

                Married? Did she just say married? Remy thought. He hastily got up off of her as his panic turned to terror. He moved to the other end of the couch and glanced in her direction before turning away from her, almost in shame. What is she talking about, he thought. Marriage. I can't get married. Well not again, anyway. Why the hell can't I though? He asked himself. He looked over at her again and when he saw that her eyes were full of confusion while she waited impatiently for an answer, he felt his lungs closing up as he struggled to get in a deep breath of air. Man, it's getting hot in here, I need to get some fresh air. He thought as he was convinced that he was suffocating at this point.

                "Umm… chere, Remy…" He started to say, as he turned his head to her again, her eyes looked hopeful.

                "Remy need some fresh air." He responded quickly.

                "Actually…Umm… I need to run to de store for… umm… some… milk too! I'll be back in ten minutes!" He said rapidly, got up, grabbed his keys, and ran out the front door.

                "Dammit, Lebeau, you're such a fucking chicken." he cursed himself as he soon as he got out of the house.

------------------------------------


	3. Whole not skim, bad choice

- Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

This story takes place during the X-Treme X-men Times after they leave the team in issue #19? Or is it 18? Who knows.

**Author's note:** Only edited. Don't' care to change much. I like this story as it is. Thank you =)

**Commitment-Phobia**

                Rogue was lying on the couch and was running over again in her head of what had just happened. Okay, everything was going great, he said he loved me, he said he didn't want anyone else but me, I asked about marriage, and he runs out to buy milk!?!? This was way too confusing, she thought.

                She got up off the couch, and went to finish her gumbo. As she was eating, she started to analyze the situation in her head again. Why didn't he just answer me? Even if he said, not yet, or whatever, I would have understood. In a way, maybe marriage wasn't the most convenient thing right now, but I just wanted to show him that I'm ready to give myself to him one hundred percent. I guess I asked just to know that he felt the same way.

                She finished off her bowl, and went to dump in the sink to wash. As she was scrubbing all the dishes piled up in the sink, her mind continued to question about how everything just did a whole 180 degrees on her.

                Fine, maybe he isn't ready to tell me that, but at least he could have just told me the truth. Bejeezus, just because I mention some small little thing like marriage, he gets up and runs out of her as fast as he can. What's the big fat deal anyhow? He claims he loves me, he said he doesn't want to be with anyone else but me from now on, so what difference would marriage make? Things will just remain the same whether or not we got married. Why the hell did that Cajun run out and claim he needed milk? That's the lamest excuse ever. He better come back with milk, or I'll skin him alive. I bet there's milk in the fridge, if there is milk in the fridge, I'm going to definitely kill him once he gets home. She thought angrily as she stomped over the fridge to see if there was actually milk.

                As she grabbed the handle of the refrigerator door, she looked at the pictures of her and Remy on the door held there by magnets. There was one with both of them on the beach, cuddling. Another one of her running after him, for taking a picture of her after he poured a bucket of water on her when she was trying to get a good tan on her back. Then, there was the picture of them, just sitting on the porch on their first night in their new home. Rogue let go of the handle, and took that picture of them off the refrigerator. She j stared at it, realizing how that night was so carefree and simple. They hardly said much that night, she remembered. They both realized that there wasn't much to be said simply because it was simply enough being with each other and knowing that the love they both felt was there.

                Dammit, Rogue, you sure screwed up this time. You knew he loved you, why did u have to ask that god-awful question? Getting to this point in the relationship with Remy had always been out of reach, and to come this far, just to screw it up with one stupid question, is the dumbest thing you could have ever done. Her head yelled at her. You know he wasn't ready for something like that, and hell did you catch him off guard. She continued to reprimand herself in her head.

                Finally after a few minutes of nagging herself of what a stupid thing she did, she got up, put the picture back on the fridge, and walked out the door.

                She was going to find her man, tell him everything was okay, and work out this little mishap.

-xoxo-

                A very nervous man was walking along the boardwalk, just muttering phrases of French to himself. Most people who saw him, kind of moved a little over to their left or right, to keep out of way of this obviously emotionally confused man.

                "Dammit, Lebeau, qu'est-ce que tu as faite? Tu est tres un stupide homme." He muttered to himself, still cursing himself for the dumbest thing he could have ever done, a few minutes back.

                After walking for ten minutes, he finally decided to sit down and sort it all through in his head of what just happened.

                Okay, things were going great, I was kissing Rogue, she said she loved me, I told her I didn't want anyone but her, then she asked me to get married. He thought, as he went over the details leading up to that question. After that, I told her I needed to get milk?!?!? Mon dieu, what was I thinking? He thought as he smacked his forehead.

                She's going to kill me, when I get home. He thought, as beads of sweat starting formulating at his forehead. There had to be a way out of this, but what? He questioned. I could tell her I want to get married, but I don't. Why the hell not though? His mind practically yelled at him.

                Remy finally realized why. It wasn't the fact that he didn't love Rogue; he knew he loved her with all his heart. He also meant it when he said he didn't' ever want to be with anyone but her, from now on. Still, a part of him realized that as soon as they walk down that aisle, he would have to give up his entire freedom. From the moment, they said, "I do", he would have a moral obligation to her for the rest of his life. That was a whole lot of pressure and responsibility to put on someone, he thought.

                Then, as soon as the honeymoon is over, there would always be the need to tell her everywhere he went, and where he had been, and what he was going to do. He realized that he'd never be able to just get some time to himself, especially after they started having kids.

                Kids would definitely mean he had to settle down for good, he thought. Then, all the headaches would come from dealing with the rambunctious kids, and a stressed out Rogue. There would never be any free time to himself. He'd no longer be able to just get up and leave whenever he wanted, and that's how he lived all his life. He was practically a nomad, and he loved it. He loved being able to just get up one day, hop on his bike, and drive off looking for a new adventure. That was who he was. 

                The more he thought about it, the emotions he felt began to change. Remy started becoming angry at the fact that Rogue was asking him to give up who he is. How dare she asks me to give up my freedom? He thought angrily. If she loved me, she wouldn't have asked this of me.

                Remy Lebeau stood up with a new determination. He was going to go home, and tell her that it was wrong of her to suggest marriage and asking him to give his freedom up. As he began to walk in the direction of the house, he realized that maybe he'd have a better chance to speak when she saw a box of milk in his hand, not to mention, he'll be a lot safer.

                He quickly turned around and walked to the nearest corner store.

-xoxo-

                Remy was standing in front of the dairy product area of the store. He reached for the whole milk, which he usually drinks, but then changed it to skim milk which Rogue drinks. He grabs the skim milk and headed for the counter to pay for it.

                You're so whipped, man, you're not even buying the milk you want to drink. What a way to give up the freedom, his mind taunted him. Suddenly, he turned around and headed back to the dairy area. He put back the skim milk, and grabbed the whole milk.

                "Dere! I will drink de milk I want, and if Rogue doesn't like it, well too darn bad." He declared, as he approached the cash register.

                "Hiya Handsome, who you talking to?"

                Remy was so concentrated on his little victory of choosing his milk that he neglected to even look at the cashier. He looked up and saw a young pretty blonde, with blue eyes, staring at him with an amused look on her face.

                "Nobody in particular, but if you're offering, I would love to take you up on that." He replied as he naturally found himself putting on the charm.

                The girl blushed and replied, "Sure, I never pass up a chance to talk to a handsome fellow like you. So, explain to me why after living here for 21 years, I've never seen you around, and baby, a face like yours is very hard to forget." As she said that, she leaned forward showing her cleavage, and brought a hand to his cheek, gave it a little stroke, indicating an invitation to something more, if he was willing.

                At this point, Remy knew he should stop flirting with the girl. The sensible side of him was telling him to just ignore the girl, pay for the milk, and head home to his Rogue. However, the other side of his head kept taunting him. It kept pushing his buttons on what a wimp he was, and maybe he was so whipped that he won't even dare to give the girl a kiss. Maybe he had given up his freedom long ago, without even realizing it. That last thought was what finally made him do the foolish thing he was about to do.

                Remy took the girls chin with his right hand, looked her straight in the eyes with his hypnotic ones, and said, "Well, chere, I'll give you something even harder to forget." He leaned in and kissed her.

                Suddenly, a gasp was heard from the entrance of the store. Remy broke away from the girl, and turned to see who had just witnessed it.

                Standing there with tears in her eyes, and her mouth wide open in shock was Rogue.

-----------------------


	4. The Break

-Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

This story takes place during the X-Treme X-men Times. I don't know when it would take place because if it's before the whole storm thing, it wouldn't make sense, and the intifada story isn't over yet so I don't know how it ends, but let's just say it'll be after intifada story... or the intifada story never happened.

**Author's Note: **So, I updated... ehh. Fixed the tense errors for the most part. Frankly, I've completely beat from writing and my muse had got up and left me, so, I figure I'll just edit this and post it up or something. Blah. Enjoy.

* * *

**Commitment-Phobia**

Rogue was walking along the boardwalk while keeping an eye out for her missing boyfriend.

"Okay, let me think where that Cajun can be..." she muttered to herself as she thought of all the possible places he might go to buy milk. She had tried the store closest to home, but to no avail, Remy wasn't there. She had been walking for a while now and it was getting late; she was getting cold from the breeze that came from the ocean; and she was just tired of this mess she had gotten them both into.

As she peered in all the stores that were still open, she caught sight of a man that looked like Remy by the checkout counter of a small store. Rogue walked towards the store, and as the automatic doors open for her she realized that it was her boyfriend, and he was kissing another girl!

Rogue was utterly speechless and shocked, and she could feel tears already forming. She turned around and ran.

-xoxo-

"Oh shit!" Remy said as he realized that his girlfriend had just witnessed him kiss another girl. He quickly started running after her.

"What about your milk?" The blonde cashier asked.

"Don't need it no more!" He yelled back as he ran already out of the store.

"Rogue! Rogue! Wait!" He shouted after her as he realized that he was really in deep trouble now.

After sprinting as fast as he could, Remy finally caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned around to face him. All he could see was the tears that were flowing from her confused green eyes.

"Let go of meh!" Rogue yelled as she pulled her wrist back.

"Rogue. I'm sorry. Dat wasn't what it looked like." Remy started to explain.

"So, what? You weren't kissing her?!?" Rogue snapped back angrily.

"No. Yes. No. Fine, I was, but it's not what it seems." Remy answered as he tried to think of a good excuse.

"Rogue. Roguey, I'm sorry." He began again as he attempted to pull her into his arms.

Rogue immediately stepped back. "Don't touch meh! And don't 'Roguey' meh! Just shut the fuck up, Remy! Ah don't want to hear your excuses. Just let me go." Rogue answered as tears started flowing uncontrollably. She turned around and walked away from him, leaving a very sorry Remy cursing every swear word he could think of to himself.

-xoxo-

It had been three hours, and Remy Lebeau had been sitting by the door with flowers in his hands, waiting for his girlfriend (at least he hoped she was still his girlfriend) to return.

Finally, the door swung open, and he rapidly stood up to greet her. As she stepped through the door, he noticed that her eyes were puffy which obviously meant she had been crying, and her usually bright and sparkling eyes looked only dull and sad.

As he was about to say something, Rogue beat him to it. "Remy, ah'm tired. Ah don't want to hear about. Ah'm going t'bed and ah suggest you find somewhere else t'sleep."

"But Rogue, please. Remy needs t'explain." He started again not willing to give up easily.

"Remy, just shut up. Ah said ah'm tired and ah don't want to hear it. Just respect me on this, k?" She replied as she walked away from him again, and headed for the bedroom.

He was about to start talking once more, but realized that she had had enough from him today. So, he kept his mouth shout, and heard the bedroom door slammed shut.

-xoxo-

The next day, Remy got up extremely early to cook up a storm. He cooked all of Rogue's favorite breakfast food. He had made scrambled eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. He placed it all on a plate in a presentable arrangement, with the bouquet of flowers from the night before, next to it. As he heard Rogue's door open, he quickly ripped off his apron, revealing a very nice blue button up shirt with grey pants and dress shoes. He had made the extra effort to look presentable for her, hoping it would help his cause.

Rogue emerged from her room dressed in shorts, a tank top, and a bandanna. She took one look at his smiling self and the breakfast he made, and said, "Ah'm not hungry."

Remy's smile immediately disappeared. "But, but, you're always hungry. I know you." He managed to spit out.

"From what you did yesterday, ah don't think you know me at all." She replied as she looked away from him.

"C'mon chere, let's talk about it. We need to talk about it. It's all a misunderstanding." He pleaded as he walked up to her, hoping she will be willing to accept his offer.

Rogue just looked at him in deep thought. He started walking closer and put out his right hand for hers. She looked down at his outreached hand, and then turned away.

"Ah have t'get t' work. Ah'll see ya later." She said and headed out the door, leaving a very desperate and regretful Remy.

"Fuck."

-xoxo-

It was half past six, and Rogue was half an hour late. For the last two hours, Remy had cooked up some good southern food. He had deep fried chicken, corn bread, and sweet potatoes. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist this meal. She would have to start talking to him, one way or another. He had a feeling that tonight was his night, everything would be fixed and they would be fine once again. That was, if she ever came home.

"Where de hell is she?" He said impatiently as he was forced to put the food back into the oven to keep it warm. The whole day, the only thing he thought about was what he was going to tell Rogue. He even wrote out his explanation and memorized word by word. He was going to give her an explanation that was the truth in the most convincing manner. Remy was determined to fix their relationship at any means necessary.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a very oily Rogue walked in. He got up and saw that her eyes weren't as sad as they had been from before. He smiled inside, hoping this was a good sign. Rogue took one glance at him and said, "Ah'm gonna shower, we'll talk later."

With that statement, she headed for the bathroom and Remy had the good sense not to follow.

Fifteen minutes later, a very clean and refresh Rogue emerged from the bathroom in pink sweatpants and a black tank top. Remy had reheated the food and set it out for dinner. Rogue headed to the table and plopped down. They ate for ten minutes without saying a word. Many times, Remy had wanted to start talking but it seemed wiser for him to wait for Rogue to initiate it. The last thing he would want is for her to walk out on him again.

Finally, she said, "Ah wanna talk."

"Okay, let's talk. Remy will explain t'you dat it's all a big misunderstanding." He began.

"No. Ah wanna talk. Y'll listen." She replied sternly.

It seems she has a speech planned out too, he thought. "Fine, chere. Go ahead."

"Remy, ah know you're gonna start wit' saying how ya didn't even like the gal and that she was just there and ya went brain dead or something for the moment. Ah've heard those excuses a million times, sugah, but it's different from before. Before, when we were together, ah accepted that ya had your one night stands t'keep y'self satisfied. Ah couldn't give ya what ya needed so ya found it in those floosies ya picked up at those bars. Ah never questioned ya about it because it wasn't fair to ya to be in a relationship wit' me when ah couldn't give ya everything ya needed. But ah thought that with my powers gone and my ability t'touch now, ya wouldn't need to find that satisfaction from somewhere else. Ah guess ah was wrong." Rogue said with her eyes completely focused on his.

"But chere, those times didn't , weren't, I.." Remy started but got lost with words.

Rogue took his hand and continued, "Ah know ya love meh sugah. No part of meh doubts that. And ah know that the girl you kissed meant nothing and she is not the point. The point is though, that you chose to kiss her. At first, ah really wanted to rip your head off for doing that."

Assuming that her comment meant that she was going to beat him, he closed his eyes and waited for the punch.

Rogue let out a little laugh. "Open your eyes, sugah. Ah'm not gonna hit ya."

Remy opened one eye to see if it was a trap, and when he saw her calm countenance, he breathed a sigh of relief and opened the other eye.

"Chere, if you ever need t'hit Remy for de stupidest t'ing he did, just do. I don't care. Anything to make dis better, I'll be willing." He replied to her and looked into her eyes to try to figure out what she was thinking. He couldn't find a definite answer.

"Ah don't think hitting you will solve anything, Rem. Ah've been scratching my head all day of what to do with this, with us. And Ah realize that the moment ya chose to kiss her, it was a sign. A sign that says maybe we're not meant to be with each other." She explained as she looked away.

"Non! Non! Non! Dat is not true. It took us so long to get to this moment; we are not going t'let it slip away from us again. I refuse to let dat happen." Remy replied strongly as he took her chin in his hand and made eye contact with her to show the determination in his eyes.

Rogue sighed as she looked away. "Ya already let it happen by kissing her."

"But, let me explain. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just so caught off guard wit your question, and it just, I don't know. But it wasn't right, and I'm sorry for doing what I did. I'll do anything to make it right, let's just make dis right." Remy stammered with his words. .

Rogue looked deep into his eyes with her teary green ones. "Sugah, ah know ya love meh, and ah love you with all my heart, that's why we have t'do this. Don't you see? The reason you kissed her was because you still think there is something out there that could be better than this. That perhaps, maybe ah'm not enough even without my powers."

"Non! Dat's not it. Y' are enough. Y're more t'an enough! I'll explain. I was angry because when you said 'let's get married', it scared me. Rogue, y'know dat I'm de type who likes to just get up and go look for a new adventure. I just got scared dat if we got married, we'd have to settle down, and I won't be able to live like de nomad I am." Remy explained, while hoping that his elucidation would make her realize that this was the reason he kissed the girl, not because he doubted her as not being enough of a reason for him to live.

Rogue sighed heavily, and looked into his eyes as tears started to fall. "Sugah, don't ya see? You get up and go look for a new adventure all the time 'cause ya think there is something out there that is always better than what you have in the here and now. And it made me realize that it's selfish of meh to not let ya go and find out if there is something better than this. We can't commit to what we have if one of us always thinks that there is something more than this. Ah know ya love meh, and ah love ya too, but ah know that you still need to explore and see all that the world has to offer. And maybe ah do too."

"Chere, don't you understand dat I love you. I don't want to go out dere and look, I know dat dis is the best dat it gets." He pleaded with her.

"Remy, please. We both know that this is for the best. Fine, let's just call it a temporary break then, until we can figure out if this is something we can commit ourselves fully too. Ah'm sorry that ah ever mentioned marriage and it was stupid of meh, but at the same time maybe it was meant to happen. Ah just really think we need this break. As much as ya hate t'admit it, y'know ah'm right. Ya've never been in a real relationship where ya had to commit your whole being into it, and ah know that it isn't easy for you. As much as ah want the perfect ending with ya saying ya love meh and we live happily ever after, ah know ah can't let you fall into that lie if ya think there is something more out there. It'll be too selfish of meh, and ah love ya too much to not let you find what ya need in life." Rogue finished as tears started flowing.

"Chere, I need you in my life. Do you understand? I need you in my life." Remy stated firmly as he felt tears forming.

"Ah need ya too sugah, but you need this opportunity even more. Hey, maybe we can just try being friends y'know? We've never really been friends, and this will allow us to be that. If we wind up back together, it'll only make our relationship that much stronger." She replied halfheartedly as she turned away from him, not able to bear the look in his eyes any longer.

"Chere, I... you're set on dis, aren't you?" Remy asked her as he finally realized that there was no changing her mind.

Rogue just shook her head yes, still unwilling to face him.

"Fine, Remy guess he should pack his stuff den." He replied as he got up to go start packing.

"No." She turned around and said.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" he asked curiously, hoping she had changed her mind.

"Ah don't know, but ah guess, it doesn't make sense that ya have to leave here. This is your home too. Ah don't want ya t'leave. Ah don't know." She replied with uncertainty.

"Fine, chere. Remy won't go. We'll work this out, one way or another. All I know is dat we're meant t'be and if it takes time apart to wind up t'gether in de end, den it'll be dat way. I'll show you dat dere is nothing better dan dis." He replied as he took her into his arms.

They stayed like that late into the night.

------------------------


End file.
